Happens for a reason?
by kikichele
Summary: Whatever happens, happens for a reason, right? That's what Ludwig and his new fiance Feliciano thought. All until their wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

N/A This is mai first fanfic ever, so, please, review if possible. I'm not very gramatically correct, but if I make any major mistakes, please do tell me! Thanks. I use human names in this fanfic! Also, Sorry, Feli is a bit ooc.

Germany-Ludwig North Italy-Feliciano South Italy-Romano

*DISCLAIMER: I never will, I do not currently, and nor have I ever owned Hetalia Axis powers. If I did, Germany and Italy would already be together, and have two children: Quincy and Ludwig Jr.  
-

Ludwig turned to Feliciano, surprised. "What did you just say?"

The tears began to run down Feli's face as all his emotions burst out in rage and frustration, "I love you! I always have! Isn't it obvious! I tried to tell you earlier today at the world meeting, but you just told me to be quiet and to pay attention! I kissed you that time when I was drunk! When you're drunk, you do things that you have thought or dreamt about," he ran out of the room, leaving a certain German to gather up his thoughts, and to finally realize: 'Hey, I love him, too!'

Ludwig sighed as he ran into the room in which Feliciano always locked himself into when he got angry, or just horribly sad. However, one thing was different: Normally, Ludwig was in there with him; he usually held onto and comforted his-no, not his- little Feli. Ludwig unlocked the door with a key from the set of about twenty keys on his keyring. He walked over, and sat beside the small, sorrowful Italian.

"Feliciano... Ich die liebe dich. I didn't know you felt that way. I-i'm sorry for ignoring you." Poor Ludwig felt horrible for not aknowledging the fact that he was loved by Italy; or really loved by anyone for that matter. "I-i was oblivious, and I do love you, and I'm sorry for not notici-"

Before said German could finish his sentence, he was captured into a kiss by little Feli's soft and sweet-tasting lips.

-  
N/A I'm sorry about the shortness. SORRY! review, and I'll work on writing more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano kissed Ludwig gently yet somehow passionately. The kiss felt somewhat familiar to the small Italian. The reason it felt like it had happened before? It had. Only twice. Both times the German was completely drunk. The Italian had pretended to have had a bottle of wine or so just to fool the gullible, drunk German. He had lured him into Ludwig's bedroom and had pressed Ludwig's lips roughly to his own. The way their lips moved together, so in synch, so passionately had felt so right. At least it had to the Italian. He hadn't dared to ask Ludwig if he had remembered it? What if he hadn't and was disgusted by Feliciano's actions? He couldn't take that chance. He really did love Ludwig, and he just couldnt ruin anything they had.

Ludwig eventually pulled away, slightly flushed. His usually pale cheeks were tinted with a layer of light pink and embarrassment ran through him. He stuttered as he responded, "E-e-err, F-feli, I'll be right back. I-I love you. D-d-dont forget it while I'm gone." He smiled a bit as he bent over to kiss the sweet little Italian's cheeks once more before he went down the hallway to his own room. He walked into his room and sat upon his bed to take a moment to gather his thoughts.

Okay. He loved Feliciano. Loved him more than anything in his world. More than life itself. He just Kissed him. Feliciano kissed him back eagerly. Feliciano loved him. Loved him at least enough to say it. That was enough for Ludwig. He knew Feli couldn't have been lying to make Ludwig feel better. No. He could tell by the expression on The small Italian's innocent beautiful face that he was being honest. He knew this was real and he knew it was time.

He made his way over to the coffe table next to his bed. He slid the drawer on it open. Laying there was a small black jewelry box, containing a silver engagement ring. He retrieved the box and slowly closed the drawer. He opened the black velvet box. he carefully slid his finger across the shiny silver finnish of the beautiful, and not to mention, expensive, silver ring which he held and was about to give to the most important man in his life.

He pushed the lid to the box down, kissed the lid, then slid it carefully and calmly into his front pocket. He stood up and took one nice, slow, deep breath before he descended down the hallway to ask what seemed at the time to be the most important question he would ever ask his small Italian. He wore a bright smile as he walked back through the door, making sure not to seem as nervous as he really was. He smiled even wider when he saw Feliciano sitting on the bed, fidgeting with his one curl. Ludwig cleared his throat to get the Italian's attention.

"Ludwig, Ve~, you're back~"  
"Erm, y-yes I am, Feliciano, and I-I need to speak with you about something." He stuttered as he still tried and failed to not seem nervous at all.  
"Y-you don't hate me, do you, Ludwig? I'm sorry!" His eyes swelled up with tears as he worried aloud.  
"N-no. Not even close. F-Feli, I-I lvoe you, and I'd like to spend every day with you, and I w-want you to be mine." He said as he got down on one knee.  
"Ve~ Ludwig, are your shoes untied?"  
"N-no, I-i Love you, so, Feliciano," he pulled out the small black box and opened it, allowing the shiny ring to be visible, blushing horribly, "w-will you please marry me?" 


End file.
